Ask the Toa
by Julian Ketrarch Spire
Summary: Ask them anything. Seven mighty heroes unlimited possibilities. Kopaka. Gali. Lewa. Tahu. Pohatu. Onua. Takanuva. Ask away! JKS
1. Ask the Toa: Prologue

Ask the Toa!

Alright, ask any Toa (think 'original six' plus Takanuva) anything you'd like and I'll have them answer. How's that? Please keep the questions appropriate (no swearing)

-JKS

Toa on Duty:

Kopaka

Lewa

Tahu

Gali

Onua

Pohatu

Takanuva

Guest appearances will be announced the day before they occur. I.e. if Matoro Inika is going to appear on Thursday the Second, it will be listed in a note at the end of the chapter posted Wednesday the First.

-JKS


	2. Ask the Toa: Session 1

Okay, here's chapter one… unless you count the prologue; then this is chapter two. Anyway, here's the Question of the Day.

**Alrighty then. I'll ask 'em a question.**

**Are the Toa Nuva going to appear as the main Toa characters in 2008?**

**-Nobility**

**Tahu:** We're working behind the scenes to infiltrate the island of the Brotherhood of Makuta. It'd be nice to get some recognition. Still, we don't know anything about that yet.

**Gali:** I'm with Tahu on this one – some recognition would be nice.

**Lewa:** Glory-thieving Toa Mahri… what's so special about deep-swim anyway?

**Kopaka:** Keep talking Lewa; you might just say something intelligent.

**Onua:** Can we focus on the mission and not fight like young Matoran?

**Pohatu:** Same as Onua…

**Takanuva:** I've had my share of the limelight, thanks. Lewa, put down your weapons and get away from Kopaka.

That's all for now, seeing as no-one else reviewed. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the answers coming; got that?

-JKS


	3. Ask the Toa: Session 2

Alright then. Seeing as all of you were so kind to review, here's the next installment.

**Reviewer #1**: Fire Lady a.k.a. Ruby Autobot

**Question(s): **

Great Job! Anyway, here's two:

Did you (the Toa Nuva) know that Greg Farshtey, the author of the Bionicle

books and comics said that the Toa Nuva were coming out as sets again? And,

what are your favorite pastimes?

Flame Lady

**Answers:**

**Tahu:** I speak for all of us when I say that we didn't know, but are thrilled. As for favorite pastimes, mine is Lava Boarding.

**Gali:** Swimming and weaving; I can't decide

**Onua:** I have a bit of a hobby regarding classifying animals

**Kopaka:** Ice sculpting

**Pohatu:** A nice run through Po-wahi

**Lewa:** Sky-flying! Yahoo!

**Takanuva:** Standing on the beaches and looking out across the water.

**Reviewer #2:** Nobility

'Nother question:

Without the use of any mask powers or elemental powers, who is the strongest

Toa Nuva, physically?

-Nobility

**Answers: **

**Tahu:** Well, that's rather disputed. I'd say it's probably Gali; she's the most athletic of all of us and can easily overpower me without elemental powers or masks.

**Kopaka:** That's not hard though.

**Lewa: **snicker

**Reviewer #3:**Zim'sMostLoyalServant

OK, here's some questions for the "original six"-do you guys ever feel like

Takanuva is stealing your limelight? And who would you say is a tougher

enemy-the Rahkshi or the Piraka? 'Cause both groups beat you at first, only to

be defeated later.

**Answers:**

**Tahu:** Rahkshi. The Piraka didn't poison me. And yes, I feel Takanuva's taking too much glory. I'm supposed to be the leader.

**Kopaka:** It doesn't matter. As you said, we defeated both groups. I don't care about Takanuva; not unless he shows up on my mountain.

**Gali:** The Piraka had physical strength whereas the Rahkshi had raw cunning. I would say they're evenly matched. Takanuva is merely doing what he's supposed to do as the Toa of Light.

**Onua:** The Rahkshi caved in Onu-koro, so I'm going with them. Takanuva's okay, I guess. He's never done anything that'd make me think otherwise. I know Tahu's not to fond of him though…

**Pohatu:** I'll go with the Rahkshi as well. They were both strong AND creepy looking… and Takanuva's a decent guy; I don't get why Tahu hates him.

**Lewa:** Stronger? Bad-Piraka! They had GUNS! Big-hurt guns! Takanuva? Light-brother is fine. A bit mighty-stuffy sometimes, but hey…

Thanks again for your reviews. I hope to hear more from you soon.

-JKS


	4. Ask the Toa: Session 3

Chapter three! Alright, we're cruisin' right along here. This installment has only one question; are you all getting too lazy to hit that review button, or do you like being mean to the Toa and letting them sit here bored?

This question is from "GammaBond". GammaBond writes "Hey, Tahu Nuva, what happened again when you guys appeared on Mata Nui?"

**Tahu:** Well, we didn't exactly 'appear' to start with. We washed up on the shore in canisters. Secondly, I don't know what happened to the other five (they'll answer separately) but I know that I washed up somewhere near Po-Wahi and began walking toward the closest heat source. It turned out to be the forges in Ta-Koro.

**Kopaka:** I washed up in Ga-Wahi and immediately climbed Mount Ihu. I made it to Ko-Koro, introduced myself to Nuju and his translator, and then began patrolling the area.

**Lewa:** I washed up in a swamp-marsh. Started quick-flying through the trees until I found some Matoran.

**Gali:** I washed up along the beach near Ga-Koro. Macku (at the time 'Maku') was kind enough to show me the village and introduced me to Turaga Nokama.

**Pohatu:** I washed up near Tahu. Not a pleasant guy to wake up next to, let me tell you. Fried half the area and stormed off to find some heat. Me? I ran around until I found a little Matoran named Hafu. He showed me Po-Koro.

**Onua:** I washed up near Le-Wahi, similar to Lewa. Unfortunately, it took me a little over a week to find the entrance to Onu-Koro. When I did, the Matoran initially attacked me, thinking I was a Rahi.

There you have it folks. The first moments of the triumphant Toa's arrival; as requested by GammaBond. I hope to see more reviews out of you all.

-JKS


	5. Ask the Toa: Session 4

Ask the Toa, session four, is now… in session. Our first question comes from Nobility.

Do you ever have to deal with rabid fangirls, or in Gali's case, rabid

fanboys? If you did, how'd you deal with them?

**Tahu**: No. If I did, I would likely roast them.

**Kopaka:** I don't go out enough to know if I even have any. My response to actually having one would likely be to walk away.

**Gali:** Nope. Not unless you count that one time with Tahu when… (Tahu: SHUT UP!)

**Lewa:** Nope.

**Pohatu:** I'm called the dumbest of the Toa. Do you honestly think anyone would join a "Pohatu Fan-Club"? If anyone did and tried to mob me, I'd likely run away. It's not good to fight… unlike Tahu, who thinks it's the only thing in life. (Tahu: What is this, bash Tahu day?)

**Onua:** I'm with Pohatu. I'm not exactly the most desirable Toa. That honor goes to either Kopaka or Tahu (or, in the ladies category, Gali). I'm also with Pohatu on my coping tactic.

**Takanuva:** Nope, never.

And our second question is from Shay Moonsilk. Shay writes:

Here's a question: Do any of you guys like each other as more than friends?

**Tahu**: _cough_ Er… maybe? _furtive glance at Gali_

**Kopaka**: Why do you ask? _sidelong glance at Gali_

**Lewa:** Sure! I like-love all of them as Toa-BROTHERS!

**Pohatu:** I don't think that's what the question meant, Lewa… as for myself, I'm content with how relationships are at the moment. Still, there's someone out there for everyone, right? I'm sure if I'm patient, I'll likely find my love. If not, that's okay too. I'm pretty easy-going.

**Onua:** Again, I agree with Pohatu. Besides, I highly doubt I am relationship material in the first place. _wistful sigh_ Oh well.

**Takanuva:** I happen to be pure, thank you very much. _snorts indignantly_ Relationships among the Toa will jeopardize our Unity… Tahu? Kopaka? What the hell are you two doing?

**Tahu (whispering):** Fifty widgets and a week of cooking duty says she likes me better

**Kopaka (also whispering**): This is asinine…

That's all for today folks. Tune in for our next episode of "Ask the Toa" for more amusement, information and laughs. This is your host, Julian K. Spire, signing off for now. Also, tomorrow, Matoro Mahri will be joining the Toa. After tomorrow, though, it's back down to seven. If you've got any questions for the deep-swimming Toa Mahri of Ice, get them in before tomorrow.

-JKS


	6. Ask the Toa: Session 5

Alright! Episode 5! Here's the next chapter for all of you out there ;) Sorry about the delay. I've been out of town for a while… technically Matoro is gone, but I'll post his answers here anyway. Sorry again ;)

**Question One: Nobility:**

Question for Matoro: Who's going to translate for Nuju now that you're,

y'know, all Toa-y? Also, are you or any of the Toa Mahri going to die by 2008?

**Answer:**

**Matoro:** If he asks me to, I will. I have always been his translator, and I'm currently the only one who understands him. Until I can pass on my knowledge, I must continue. Also, status or size does not dictate one's duties. I may be a Toa, but my duty still lies with those I have sworn to protect. Thus, if Nuju needs to warn the Matoran, who am I to deny him translation? Also, I don't plan on dying, and none of us are. However, if anyone's going to die down here, I'd really rather it was Jaller. He's been whining about being down here since the moment we stepped out of the crawler…

**Question Two: Zim'sMostLoyalServant:**

Matoro: Just out of curiosity-because what I've read isn't very clear-just

how is Makuta forcing you to help him?

**Answer:**

**Matoro:** Makuta isn't forcing me to help him. I chose to side with him. My logic for this… well… I have some, let's say that. Currently, he is the most powerful creature in Mahri Nui, as he will never fail to tell anyone who will listen. Because of this, if we can 'use' his power to recover the Kanohi Mask of Light, and then betray him at the last second, we will have a plan against the Barraki. I know betrayal is something Toa aren't supposed to do, but do we have any choice?

**Question Three: ****RandomxWriter ():**

Question for Gali:

Do you ever feel left out or overlooked, being the only girl on the team?

**Answer:**

**Gali:** No, not really. As Toa, we've learned to look past genders. While this does not mean we do not recognize them, we fail to see how females are inferior or superior to males, and vice versa. Thus, I carry my fair share of the work and take my fair share of the glory.

**Question Four: FelineFreak:**

Question 1: If I were to pair Onua with Gali and let them have a kid who

would be the Toa of mud, what would your reactions be?

Question 2: So how come Gali didn't ask to the question: do you like each

other as more than friends?

Answer(s):

**Tahu:** I'd laugh my tail off if there was a Toa of Mud. Still, I'd have to be careful. Mud can still smother a flame, but flames can dry up mud… we'd probably have loads of fun sparring when he gets older.

**Kopaka:** I do not know. Also, why would Gali and Onua have a child together? Onua is aquaphobic.

**Onua:** Yeah, I'm aquaphobic… big deal. I can still fight well enough near the stuff, it's just when my head goes under… anyway, I've always wanted a son. I'm just not so sure about the whole Toa of Mud thing…

**Pohatu:** _(snickering)_

**Lewa:** _(snickering)_

**Gali:** While Onua _is_ a nice guy, I'm not quite sure he likes me. Besides, there is the little problem of his aquaphobia to deal with… also, as to the second question, it's because I… well… _(looks at Kopaka and Tahu)_ whoever I say I _do_ like will end up beaten to death by the other…

**Takanuva:** What business is it of mine what powers their child has?

**Question Four: Insane Rice of the Cosmos:**

Ok, I have a question for you lot:

You knew the Toa Mahri before they were toa, right? Are you proud at what

they've achived or do you feel like beating the crap out of them for stealing

the spotlight...BY SWIMMING. Honestly.

Oh, and Pohatu and Onua...you have fangirls. Yay for you two sods! -gives you

both an air hug-

**Answers:**

**Tahu:** I, for one am proud of them. I mean, Matoro's an arrogant, backstabbing little prick, but there's always one, isn't there?

**Kopaka:** As with Tahu, I am proud of them. However, I disagree with his additional statement. Jaller is a pompous, airheaded block of Muaka-dung, and I doubt he could find his arse with both hands in a lit room. _(starts fighting with Tahu)_

**Gali:** Can you two stop fighting? I'm proud of all of them, even Matoro and Jaller, despite those two _(gestures at the fighting Toa in the background)_

**Lewa:** I'm high-proud of Kongu. Despite our big-fear of water, he is being brave-noble and fighting anyway.

**Onua:** I'm sure Nuparu is enjoying himself. I'm really indifferent to how they're faring though. I know how much like Kopaka I sound, it's true. I'm not sure whether to be proud or upset. Also thank you for the hug. I'd hug you back, but my strength would probably kill you… sorry…

**Pohatu:** Proud! Proud, proud and more proud! Thanks for the hug! Love ya!

**Takanuva:** I am proud of them, for they are fulfilling their destiny.

**Question Five: Nightingale101:**

For Gali:

Do you ever get sick of your brothers, since you are the only girl on the team. And when I meen sick, I am talking about being annoyed to an early grave. You know with Tahu and Kopaka's constant fighting, Lewa and his tree speak, Pohatu and Onua for thinking less of themselves when it comes to girls (beacause next to Kopaka and Lewa, they're pretty cute !), and Takanuva and the fact that he doesn't like love within the team (I am refuring to the huge crushes that Tahu and Kopaka have for you)?

P.S: What I'm asking you is not that I have problems with their personality. I'm just asking if it bothers you... Good luck with Tahu and Kopaka !

**Answer:**

**Gali:** While I admit they are annoying sometimes _(All: Hey!)_ I don't think life would be the same without them and I'm glad they're here. I am fully aware of the crushes both Kopaka and Tahu have for me. _(Kopaka: Tahu, I told you she knew.)_ And to be honest, I'm already leaning one way. _(Glances at them, and they start fighting: 'She looked at ME!')_ Pohatu and Onua's self depreciatory language is rather annoying, and Lewa's tree-speak makes me want to throttle him sometimes when I have to pause to decipher it. Takanuva's attitude towards love also doesn't mean we CAN'T have love in the team, he'D just prefer it wasn't there because he's afraid it'll distract us on missions. Also, are you implying that Kopaka and Lewa are 'cute' in your opinion? Please leave my brother Toa alone. Thank you.

**Question Six: Soryaseroth: **

for tahu:

have u ever been called "firespitter"?

for pohatu:

is it hard to play kohli?

for takanuva:

what was your reaction when u became a toa?

(i'm dying 2 know!)

P.S- I may have more later on,just to let you know.

later

-Jayme

**Answers:**

**Tahu:** Yes _(glares at Kopaka and Lewa)_

**Pohatu:** Nope.

**Takanuva:** I was surprised. I actually had once hoped I would be a Toa, and was thrilled to find out that I was one. However, I also had clarity, and realized my responsibility to Mata Nui.

**Question Seven:** Norikahaga The Pyromaniac:

Hi!

Here are my questions.

**Kopaka:** Do you feel jealous that Tahu's hitting on Gali?

**Lewa:** Wind-fly?

**Onua:** I'm sure that you'll have somebody. I'm sure of it.

**Takanuva:** Did Makuta seem like a pedophile when you two fused together as

Takutanuva?

**Pohatu:** Want a cookie?

**Answers: **

**Kopaka:** To be honest, yes. _(whispering)_ Don't tell her that though. I do have an image to uphold as a cold-hearted bastard.

**Lewa:** Yeah! Got a bad-problem?

**Onua:** Thanks, I appreciate it.

**Takanuva:** Er… why the hell would you ask that? No. His mind was more confused. He had a rather twisted thought process, I'll say that much. He thought he was helping Mata Nui by keeping him asleep. In his mind, Mata Nui's sleep spared him the pain he experienced from the emotions he felt while he was awake. Therefore, by keeping him asleep, he spared his brother from pain. He also _did_ intend to protect the Matoran, just in a different way. His logic was as follows: if the Matoran were under his control, he could keep them safe from harm. However, the Matoran valued their freedom of thought, so Makuta invented the Infected Masks to put them under his control. He got the idea from the Bohrok, which he found in his cavern, and their Krana. No, he did NOT invent the Bohrok as he wanted others to believe. They had been there for as long as he could remember, and were actually supposed to be used as some piece of a puzzle in the resurrection of the Great Spirit.

**Pohatu:** Sure!

That's all for today, folks. Remember, write in and I'll have your questions answered. Have a nice day, and again, sorry for the delay _(sheepish grin)._

_-_JKS


End file.
